Mortal yet Immortal E
by Olaf74
Summary: When Harry is thinking about the death of a dear friend something happens to change his life forever. Dropped in a Medieval world with supposedly unreal beings Harry must find a way home, wherever home is. One important Thing: this is NOT my story!
1. Chapter 1: Grandfather?

Mortal yet Immortal

1 - Grandfather?

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1539074

Previous Chapter Index Next

I decided to revamp the story Prince of Rivendell. It goes so much better with the new book out but I advise no one to read unless they have read the book. Lord of the Rings I'm not bothered about but well…

**********OOTP SPOILERS!!!!! OOTP SPOILERS!!!!!**********

Summary: When Harry is thinking about the death of a dear friend something happens to change his life forever. Dropped in a Medieval world with supposedly unreal beings Harry must find a way home, wherever home is.

Disclaimer: this is the only one! I do not own JK Rowling's brain. WAIT A MINUTE WHAT AM I SAYING! JK ROWLING'S BRAIN IN A CAN!!!! BUY YOUR JK ROWLINGS BRAIN IN A CAN!!!! BAD SELF! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CONCEPT OF THIS STORY!

The song used is from the fellowship of the ring

Well on we go!

**ARAGORN DOESN'T EXIST YET!!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Midnight, _

_Blackness, _

_Swarming dark, _

_The Witching Hour, _

_The hour that they shouldn't _

_have left Hogwarts, _

_bad things Happen when you mess with Fate._

Harry lay in bed looking up at the ceiling of his room at 4 Privet Drive. If only the six of them had not left Hogwarts in that hour then Sirius would not have… maybe Snape was right. Maybe Harry was too arrogant. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe he did love to 'Play Hero.' Maybe Dumbledore was right. Maybe it was Dumbledore's fault that he died.

Sirius, the dog star. Harry's Guiding light. His fatherly figure, the one who he could tell anything to. Now whom could he speak to. Yes there was Ron and Hermione but – there was always Dumbledore or Remus but he felt he could not confide in either of them. He trusted them yes. But he was not as close to any of them as he was Sirius. It was his birthday in a few days. 'How wonderful' He thought sarcastically. He picked up the photo album holding photos of his parents. He flipped through the pages stopping at the one of their wedding. 'At least Sirius was with his Parents again.' He thought. He observed the picture of his mother closely. She had wavy, thick red hair. It was quite long and hung loosely about her face, framing it nicely. Her eyes, Harry's eyes, stared at him from the page.

He closed his eyes and a soft song played through his mind.

A Elbereth Gilthoniel,

Silivren penna miriel

O menel aglar elnath!

He could almost understand the words but where the song was from he could not place it. The tune seemed so familiar.

Na-chaered palan-diriel

O galadhremmin ennorath

Fanuilos, le linnathon

Nef aear, si nef aearon.

Harry drifted into a deep sleep with the song still being sung softly in his mind.

Harry was walking down a corridor. 'Not again!' he thought but then he looked around him. The corridor was not the usual dark and dingy Department of Mysteries corridor. It was somewhere different. The corridor was very open. Along one side it had open, light stone arches in a very gothic style. They overlooked a Garden with a fountain in the middle. Around him were people bustling about their daily routine, or were they people? They were tall and graceful in their movement. Most of them – the men and the women – had long hair. The women wore it in intricate styles and the men wore it either loose or pulled back into simple ponytails and half ponytails. Their hair was generally dark although a few of them had lighter hair. They all wore medieval style clothes but the men wore kind of tunics. They each had two knifes either side of their waist or a sword of some kind and a few also had daggers tucked in boots. Some carried a quiver of arrows across a shoulder with a bow as well. The oddest thing about them was that they had pointy ears. They weren't just slightly pointed; they were tapered to a point. Their eyes were mostly blues and greens. A lady pushed her way through the crowd. He gaped at her. She looked almost exactly like his mother. She had the same thick, wavy hair although it was a darker chestnut colour. She had the same pale face and the same fair skin. She stood a similar height but she also had the startling, emerald green eyes that Harry had, that Lily before him head. She looked up and straight through him as if to a person on the other side. "Soon" She whispered. 'Soon What?' Harry thought but the golden corridor faded away replaced by a tapping noise.

Tap, tap, tap. What was that infuriating noise? Tap, tap, tap. There it was again. Harry rolled over. 'What a strange dream!' He thought. He looked up to see Hedwig struggling with an odd shaped package at his open window. The parcel looked like a bundle, it was wrapped in cloth. Harry helped Hedwig in and she flew to his bed dropping the parcel and then going to his Cage.

Harry carefully unwrapped the parcel. Inside lay 2 knives inside sheaths and an intricately carved bow and a quiver of arrows. A piece of parchment lay on top. It was written in black ink and the handwriting was very intricate.

_Dear Harry,_

It read.

Here are a few things that are rightfully yours. Use them well.

Your Grandfather.

Harry re-read the last few words. 'Your Grandfather.' Harry was pretty sure his mother's father was dead and his Father's probably was too. He smiled and stood up to face the mirror. He put the belt on his waist with one of the knives either side and he slipped the quiver over his shoulder. He smiled, a nice medieval costume and voila! He would be like straight out of his dream. He looked at the Parchment. "Who are you Grandfather?" He asked out loud and in a flash of light he was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Review and tell me what you think.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	2. Chapter 2: Rangers

Mortal yet Immortal

2 - Rangers

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1539074

Previous Chapter Index Next

**This is the second chapter to a Darker Prince of Rivendell.**

**Disclaimer in previous chapter and I don't know what colour Elladan and Elrohir's eyes are so I am improvising for the purpose of the story.**

**~Elvish~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was lying on the floor of a forest. Trees loomed all around him. All was silent, too silent. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, but this, was real. He stood up and brushed off dried leaves. He reached up to push his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose but there was nothing there. He looked around the forest floor and found them on the floor. He picked them up and placed them on his eyes and his vision went blurred. He removed them and tossed them away as his vision seemed to be fine without them. 'How strange.' He thought. He looked at his clothing and instead of finding pyjamas he was wearing solid leather boots, a green tunic and trousers and another leather tunic on top apart from it had no sleeves, with a thick brown overcoat on. The two knives he had acquired sat hidden underneath the coat and the bow and quiver sat nicely on his back and his hands were gloved. He sighed and looked off into the trees. The only option left was to use those things called legs and walk.

After about 5 minutes trekking through the forest he came across a little stream. He sat down beside the stream and removed a glove from his hand and ran it through the stream. He leaned over to look at his reflection and was surprised at what he saw. He saw one of the pale beings from his dream with pointed ears and emerald eyes. His hair was longer but still retained its spiky look even though it was shoulder lengthed. He ran his other hand through his hair to check if it were real and then found his tapered ear.

'I must be dreaming.' He thought and flopped down on his back amongst the leaves.

Harry didn't know how long he had lain there or what the time was until he heard crunching of leaves and heavy footsteps. He sat up and turned to the place the footsteps were coming from. 

A small group of men pushed their way through the bushes. Some led horses, probably pack horses by the things they had strapped onto their saddles, but most had grey or dark green cloaks on with the hoods pulled up hiding their faces. They were obviously armed but they seemed not to notice Harry. The few leading packhorses led them to the stream and let the horses drink and the others sat down in an odd silence.

Harry had not pulled his hood over his head because the thought hadn't occurred to him that he would meet people. Oddly enough these people had ordinary ears, from what he could see. _That might cause a problem_, he mused. _Here goes nothing._

Harry moved to a crouch slowly trying not to make the movement too obvious to the group but trying to be noticed all the same. Suddenly, as soon as the men had seen the movement Harry found himself with a dozen or so arrows pointed in his face. _That wasn't exactly the reaction I was planning on._ He grimaced.

The leader of the group lowered his bow and took a few steps towards Harry. Harry remained in the crouched position but locked his green eyes on the hooded strangers silver. They stared at each other for a few minutes and the stranger seemed to run his eyes over Harry's features, taking in the sleek, although unruly, hair and then his ears. The man raised a hand and flicked his hood down to show his features. Apart from his silver eyes he had dark, slightly wavy hair, which reached his chin. It was all clumped together from the lack of being brushed. Some stubble appeared on his chin and upper lip.

"Welcome friend." He said. The bows of the men were replaced on their backs. "I am Arathorn, son of Arador, Ranger of the north. It is an honour to meet an elf from Imraldis in these times." He said obviously indicating Harry. "We were just headed to Imraldis to receive supplies for our journey. It is around half a days walk. Do you wish to join us?"

_What do I say, what do I say? Can I tell them my real name?_

While Harry was pondering Arathorn was wondering. _He seems wary of us. He has not moved since he revealed himself to us. We as Rangers are known for our skill in being observant but we honestly didn't see one sign of him. _

"My name is Elugalen" Harry suddenly spoke up. _Where did that come from? _He thought. _Elugalen? _

"Elugalen." Arathorn replied. "You will join us to Imraldis Elugalen?" He asked again.

"I will." Harry said keeping his speaking Minimalistic. He pulled his hood up to make himself look more like the rangers he took company with.

Harry had been walking with the group for several hours now and got to know them better. He found out that rangers were like secret Aurors. He was also beginning to get used to his 'new' name. They were halfway to this 'Imraldis' when Arathorn stopped walking holding out his arms to stop the others. Harry looked at him intently.

"Voices" He whispered. "I can't make out what they're saying."

~He has to be here somewhere.~ Harry heard. It was is that strange language that the song in the wind was sung in.

"They are looking for something or someone." Harry whispered.

~Elladan did you hear that?~ Harry heard when suddenly all went quiet. The rangers were reaching for various weapons. Not a twig was snapped as the rangers stood silently. Harry saw a shadow jump between two trees but it seemed as if no one else has seen it. He was about to say something, when Arathorn and the other rangers, including himself, found themselves with an arrow pointing in between their eyes by what seemed to be a group of the so called 'elves' from his dream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My ramblings!!! To ElvenQueenWren:-

**My faithful reviewer!!! I'd like to read sum of your works (even if you don't post them could you at least email me plz) and Thank you for your positive comments!**

To Suga Hi:-

**Thanks a lot! As you can see this is an update!!**

**To Frisha:-**

**This one already has chapter 3 written! Its definitely continuing!!!**

**To Phisheane:-**

**THANKS!!!!! **

**To Aurumlupi:-**

**Thanks Again!!!! Another Faithful reviewer**

**Hope you all enjoy this one and I have taken into account all the things my lovely reviewers said in Prince of Rivendell and putting them into action!!!**

For all then English people out there I cry for sympathy. I have been in year 10 for about 3-4 weeks now and have already handed in and had marked my first piece of coursework, In English predictably! (I got an A GCSE level!) My English teacher wants us to have a second one over by half term!!! WAAAA!!! Although I did manage to get this posted so I cant be too loaded with Homework!

**Also I would like to make a statement.**

**My main field of expertise is artwork, drawing and illustration. I write as a side working to drawing. When I have muse for drawing I don't write for a while and I have muse for fan fiction I don't draw for a while so If I don't update very quicly It is probably because I am in a mood for expressing myself through the joys of art.  **

**Also Like to say my site is a pile of poo at the moment but I will be fixing it and hope to have Mortal yet Immortal posted up there (Illustrated) I am also Illustrating Miss Greenleaf's Elronds Bad Chibified day which I have her permission to post on my site (Once up pooified)**

**Thank you to all that reviewed last time even if I didn't reply. This AN got all my rambling out of the way and wont happen again unless necessary. **

**Review please!**

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	3. Chapter 3: Elves and Streams

Mortal yet Immortal

3 - Elves and Streams

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1539074

Previous Chapter Index Next

**Hello again. I am not sure on Elrond's Eye colour but I think I got it right. The English is written beside the Sindarin in brackets. **

**The reference to Gloin is just a little humour but we all know what happened to Gimli and Arod in the movie at the gap of Rohan and Gimli _is_ Gloin's son! (Heee)**

**Hope you like this better than the original and If you haven't read the original I advise you not to.**

From what Harry could see the so called 'elves' who were in control of the arrows pointed in between their eyes looked no longer like the tranquil beings from his dream. Each elf was hooded and every pair of eyes was locked onto the person whom their arrow was threatening. Harry looked back into Emerald eyes not unlike his own.

"What brings the elves from Rivendell?" Arathorn asked calmly from somewhere on Harry's right.

"What brings the Rangers from their hideouts?" Said the elf in cryptic reply.

"We come to you fair vale for supplies, we travel to the woods of Ithilen in the south to watch Gondor's demonic border." Arathorn supplied them, "now for my question."

"There is one more among your company than usual Arathorn." The elf replied.

"Indeed there is Glorfindel." Arathorn replied with a smile.

The elves all retreated and removed the arrows and placed them back in intricately decorated quivers and then fixed delicately carved bows onto the quivers. Harry noticed that as well as swords or knives around their waists they had two knives nestled at the tops of their quivers and some had small daggers protruding from boots. _Just like my Dream_.

The elf that had been pointing his bow in Harry's direction turned to him and said. ~You are Harry are you not?~

"Harry i eneth nín." (My name is Harry) Harry replied surprised at his response to the question, in their language.

"Na vedui!" (At Last) The elf sighed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Na vedui man?" (At Last what)

"Gîl síla erin lû 'ovaded lín" (A star shines upon the hour of our meeting.) He said with a small bow. "Elrohir I eneth nín." (My name is Elrohir) Then he removed his hood and not only did he have the same startling emerald eyes as Harry's. He also had dark hair almost black like Harry's but had a hint of chestnut brown.

"Elugalen!" Arathorn called to him. "Come meet Elladan."

"Greenish-blue?" Elrohir asked but Harry had already made his way to where Arathorn stood with a bunch of elves.

"This is Elladan." Arathorn said introducing an elf.

"Didn't I just…" Harry said shocked and pointing in the direction ha had just come. "…See you over there?" The elf standing in front of him laughed.

"That was Elrohir!" He said. "I…" he smiled, "…am Elladan, his twin. If I am correct you are-"

"-Elugalen." Harry cut him off. "I am Elugalen."

"Elugalen, meaning Greenish-blue?"

"Yes." _Greenish blue? What on earth, if I still am on earth, persuaded me to choose that? _Harry thought.

"We are less than an hour from Rivendell at walking speed, if we run, less." Glorfindel said. "We had better move before the evil in this wood catches our scent." The elves pulled their hoods onto their heads once again and then bounded out of the vale closely followed by the rangers.

They were running and Harry was beginning to get a little tired. The others seemed fine but Harry was running out of breath fast. He was not used to the running, as the others seemed to be. They had only been running for about 20 minutes when they were joined by a few mounted elves.

~Did you find this person than Lord Elrond wanted us to find?~ One called to Glorfindel. Glorfindel nodded and glanced in Harry's direction.

~The elfling looks out of breath though.~ Glorfindel said. "Daro an idh sí. We rest here." He said in both languages. The group slowed down and came to a stop.

"Elugalen!" Glorfindel called. "You want to come here and ride Sarian's horse here?" Harry looked at the horse. It was a dark chestnut brown and had a kind look to it. Harry walked forward as Sarian dismounted. "Have you ever ridden before?" Harry shook his head. He said a few words to the horse in a language, obviously Elvish, but different to the one that Harry just knew. "All you need to do is sit on his back and he will do the rest. Remember move with the horse." He instructed as Sarian helped Harry up onto the horse.

"You can't be half as bad as a dwarf riding anyway." Elladan said.

"Yeah. Remember when we took Gloin on a horse for a bit when Bilbo and the Dwarves came through Rivendell." Elrohir added.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"He asked the horse to go forward and…"

"…It went backwards!" The twins laughed. "You can't be that bad!"

Harry smiled. "Onwards." Glorfindel said.

The horse began at a walk and then moved into a trot. Harry was bouncing up and down like mad. _I'm going to have a sore rear end tomorrow. _He thought privately. The horse then lurched forward once more into a canter. He found this easier to sit into the motion of the horse but it was still bumpy but easier than running. A stream 15 or so feet wide came quickly into view. The horse seemed not to falter as it leapt over the stream landing at the other side throwing Harry backwards so he landed in the water. He surfaced to a group of elves and men laughing at him and 1 riderless horse looking at him in a mocking way.

"Not funny." He said angrily.

"Here." Elladan said taking out the pin of his grey hooded cloak and taking it off. "Remove your wet coat." Harry did so and Elladan wrapped him in the dry cloak. Then her leaned in and whispered. "I think you need riding lessons."

_How long am I going to be here? How do I know if I'm not dreaming?_ Harry smiled all the while as the group walked up a hill, Sarian once again on his horse. They were nearing a clearing. As they entered Harry noticed not a clearing but a courtyard, and buildings more intricately designed than Hogwarts. Harry's mouth dropped open and Elladan leaned across and pushed his jaw back up.

Harry unconsciously shivered being wet and pulled the cloak tighter round him just noticing how his hair clung to his face with wetness.

"My Goodness!" A male voice could be heard from the top of the staircase leading into the development. "I ask you to go out and find someone when a spell doesn't work and you bring him back soaked from head to toe, unless he landed in a stream which is highly unlikely."

Harry looked up into the face of a stern looking elf who held wisdom in his silvery blue eyes but looked no older than 30. Coming to think of it none of the elves looked older than 30. Was he missing something?

**Elugalen means Greenish blue or Jade in Sindarin. I couldn't find emerald or just plain green in a name meaning.**

I'm not going to personally reply to each review as It takes space off the chapter. If I feel the need to reply I will.

**Satan's Angel Pyro **

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	4. Chapter 4: Its real! Honestly!

Mortal yet Immortal

4 - Its real! Honestly!

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1539074

Previous Chapter Index Next

Just to inform you I imagine Rivendell to be a network of corridors and pathways rather than like a village where each house is separate. They are all one.

"Welcome to Rivendell Elugalen." Elrohir said smiling at the soaking wet Harry.

Until now Harry had not noticed but Elrohir had one of his arms draped across Harry's shoulder drawing him closer to Elrohir in a protective manner, almost as a big brother looks after a younger sibling. Harry shivered unconsciously from the cold receiving a look from Elrohir.

"Adar," Elrohir said. "I think we should get 'Len here into some dry clothes."

"I think you are right Elrohir." The stern looking Elf smiled at Harry. "Welcome to Rivendell, Elugalen."

Elrohir urged Harry forward and up the steps into the city. Now and then Elves would nod at Elrohir and carry on their daily business. They passed fountains and gardens where many dark haired elves were reading or painting or just chatting softly in their own musical language.

Harry shivered again and drew the cloak in trying to keep out the draft. "You cold Harry?" Elrohir asked.

Harry nodded and turned to face Elrohir stopping them from walking. Elrohir had a hand oh Harry's shoulder and gazed at him as if urging him to ask the question that had been bothering him. "How do you know my name?"

"Adar will tell you." Elrohir replied.

"And why am I here?"

"Adar will tell you."

"Adar? Is that a name?"

"No it means Father. You see that elf is my father, Lord Elrond, ruler of Rivendell."

"Oh." Harry sighed. He wasn't getting an answer from this elf anyway.

"Come on, your room is just down the hall."

"I was expected?" Harry received no reply.

Finally they reached a carved wooden door. There were runes all round the arch at the top although Harry couldn't read them. Elrohir leaned forward and opened the latch and pushed open the door. The room inside was quite large and let lots of light in, as seemed typical of Rivendell. There were large arched windows with net curtain drapes in a lilac-pink colour and a door leading out to a balcony.

In the centre of the room was a four-poster bed; again the dark wood was intricately carved in a gothic style with random runes. There were large red drapes across the framework of the bed and the covers were red. The bed was bigger than a large double bed, it seemed. Also there was a door leading off to one side. With a sign on the door again written in runes.

"It says 'robes' on it Harry." Elrohir said.

Along the walls were random drapes and tapestries and the floor was polished stone with a large rug over the top leaving about a foot border round the edges of the room that was the actual stone. Also on one wall was a fireplace stacked with logs. 

"You like it?" Elrohir smiled. Harry nodded awestruck. "I think you'd better get dried before Glorfindel has a fit because you dripped all over the floor."

Harry stifled back a yawn but it still came out anyway. He sighed and removed the damp cloak handing it to Elrohir. He then went into the 'robes' cupboard and almost jumped back out in surprise. There were literally millions or robes. Red ones, green ones, black ones, dress robes, leather shoes, boots, gloves. "I think you should go to sleep for a bit once you're dry. You do seem tiered."

"I'm not…" But his words were cut off by a yawn.

"My room's the one next door. I'm taking a nap too so when you wake knock on my door."

Harry smiled as Elrohir exited the Room. He then turned and put on a thin cotton tunic before climbing into the bed and promptly falling asleep, dry and Happy.

Tap, tap.

Harry drew the sheets up above his head trying to block out that infuriating noise.

Tap, tap.

"Gmm amay." He murmured trying to block his ears with the sheets. _What a wonderful dream and then a noise wakes me and I'm back at the… _but his thoughts were cut short as he sat up to see what the noise was finding himself still in Rivendell. He looked across at the window through the darkness and saw a snowy white owl tapping at the window to be let in. As the windows didn't open Harry opened the balcony door letting it in.

"Hedwig." He said softly. "You would follow me into the very lairs of Voldermort wouldn't you?" He said as she sat on his arm and wriggled down a bit ruffling her feathers to keep warm. Harry let her jump up onto the headboard of the bed and she hooted softly back to him.

"At least I know this is not a dream Hedwig," he said before crawling back into the sheets wrapping himself in their dying warmth.

Elrohir entered the room softly as Harry was still asleep. Harry was lying curled up on his side, mouth slightly open and the covers drawn close round his shoulders. His dark hair was splayed round his head and his Emerald eyes were half open in the usual elven manner. What intrigued him though was the snowy owl peering at him from atop the headboard.

Elrohir sat on the edge of the bed and laid one hand on Harry's shoulder. ~I think it is time you woke up.~ He said softly in the Grey tongue. Harry stirred slightly and his green eyes flickered open.

"Good Morning Harry." Elrohir said softly. "That is a wonderful bird you have upon your bed." He commented.

"That's Hedwig, My owl." Harry said sleepily.

"You have already missed breakfast. We shall go down into the Kitchens and beg for food. I'm sure the cook wont mind feeding a newcomer. Me on the other hand, I might have some problems." Harry laughed. "Then we will go and meet my father and you will have your answers."

Harry nodded and sat up leaning forward with his head in one of his hands as the world span around him.

"Did it ever occur to you not to get up quickly after a long sleep?"

"No." Harry said angrily.

"I'll wait outside while you get dressed and then we shall raid the kitchens!" He said in a dramatic manner. Then he indicated to the clothes set out on a chair, probably by one of the servants.

Elrohir exited the room as Harry got dressed and then Harry came out to find him leaning against the wall singing softly to himself.

Elrohir looked up at Harry. He had used a strip of green velvet to pull back his hair into a half ponytail at the back of his head and he was wearing a green tunic with silvery patterns on it and brown trousers with soft brown boots on. He also had a belt round his waist.

"I feel like a Slytherin." Harry moaned.

"Slytherin?" Elrohir asked.

"Never mind." Harry sighed.

Harry followed Elrohir through the corridors again this time in a different direction and down a few staircases. _This is worse than Hogwarts._ Harry thought. Finally Elrohir pushed open a door, which had yet more runes on it. _I wish I could read theses runes. _Harry frowned.

The kitchen was just as wide and airy as the rest of Rivendell but it was warmer with the constant steam from boiling water and ovens. Elrohir motioned for Harry to follow him. They made their way across to a stove where quite a plump elf was with her hair done up in a tight bun on the back of her head and a scarf tied round her head.

"You have to wait till lunchtime Lord Elrohir. You cannot snack between meals. What if you're mother…" but she was cut short by Elrohir.

"Harry here missed breakfast this morning because he slept through it. I however do not want any food what so ever." He smiled.

"Well dear." She said looking at Harry. "I can fix you up some fruits and some bread." She smiled. "He looks just like his mother."

"You knew my mother?"

"Everyone knows your mother." She said looking at him.

"Not now, Allaine." Elrohir hissed. "Breakfast."

"Oh right." She disappeared off into a storeroom. Elrohir leaned across to a tray atop the stove was with freshly baked cookies were. "Don't you dare touch those cookies Elrohir. You're brother has already tried this morning with another batch. He wasn't successful either." Her voice came from within the storeroom. She emerged seconds later with a bowl with some chopped up fruit inside. "Freshly picked this morning these were." She said handing the bowl across to Harry. "Sent some off with the rangers for lunch and dinner tonight."

"The rangers have left?" Harry asked.

"Left this morning, right after breakfast."

"Thi' fru't i' 'ood." Harry said through a mouthful of fruit.

"Don't eat with your mouth full." Allaine reprimanded.

Harry quickly finished the bowl of fruit and they left the kitchens waving goodbye to the cook, Allaine, and carried on towards Elrond's study.

**Heee!!! Have to wait till next time!!!!**

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Ties

Mortal yet Immortal

5 - Family Ties

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1539074

Previous Chapter Index Next

Disclaimer in Previous chapters.

Len is the Shortened version of Elugalen. Its not because I can't be bothered to type its like this, if you have a little brother or sister who has a really long name like Alexander or Caroline you tend to call them a shortened version of it, like one that only close friends and family use. I mean I'm called Fiona but everyone calls me Fi not because Fiona's really long, just coz it shows affection. Also as many people refer to Elladan and Elrohir as Dan and Ro shows this!!!! I can be bothered to type!!!

Also don't flame the set up!!!!

Elrohir and Harry walked down the corridors in silence. Elrohir kept glancing across at Harry as they glided down corridor after corridor finally reaching some large gold tinged doors. They had, if possible, more complex carvings than all the other doors in Rivendell put together.

"This is the Hall of Fire, Almost a relaxing place. Adar is in here." Elrohir smiled reassuringly towards Harry who nervously nodded. "Don't be so nervous Len." He said and pushed Harry towards the door and knocked.

"Enter," said someone from inside, probably Elrond.

"Go on. He doesn't bite!" Elrohir said opening the door and pushing Harry through so that he stumbled and fell flat on his face. The door closed behind him blocking out Elrohir's laughter.

"That's not a very elven way to enter a room is it?" A voice asked with a tinge of sarcasm and a hand came down to Harry offering him help. Once Harry was standing, Lord Elrond, the voice, pointed towards two seats beside an open fireplace with roaring flames dancing inside. Harry stiffly sat on one of the chairs while Elrond took the other.

Harry looked around the room. It was decorated in a very similar way to the Gryffindor common room bar the reds and more neutral browns and greens and a few golds here and there. It definitely had a very relaxing colour scheme and the smell of freshly cut pine radiated from the woodpile beside the fire. Elrond seemed to be watching his reaction carefully.

Around the walls there were a few bookcases holding books probably written in that funny runic language. 

"Do you have any Idea why you are here?" Elrond interrupted Harry's thoughts making him jump.

"None at all sir." Harry replied in a stiff formality trying to cover for the fact that he was a little startled.

"No need for all the formality. I get that enough from other lords, I don't need it from you." Elrond laughed. "It's your birthday in a few days isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"You received an early gift."

"Yes I did… hey how did you know about that."

"All in good time." Elrond said kindly before sitting back and gazing into the flames in the hearth. As he watched the flames Harry began to study the features of the elder elf. He only looked to be around 30-40 years of age yet, his silvery eyes held wisdom. He had long dark brown hair, like Elrohir's and his skin was pale and fair. Like some of the other elves around, he assumed the lords; Elrond wore state robes and a circlet. His robes today were a forest green and he wore a pearly white tunic underneath.

Unexpectedly Elrond leaned down to a small drawstring bag on the floor. It was made of green velvet and it had gold patterns embroidered upon its surface. "Here." He said holding it out to Harry almost with some pain.

Harry took it from the elf. It was quite heavy and seemed to have something inside.

"Open it." Elrond prompted. Harry reached to pull back the drawstrings. "It was you're mothers." Whatever Harry expected his to say it wasn't that.

"My mother's?" Harry questioned pausing to look at the elf lord.

Elrond nodded slowly almost as if remembering some past memory. Harry continued to open the bag and slid his hand inside and removed a small mirror. It was the most beautiful mirror he had ever seen. It had emeralds and diamonds encrusted onto the back and the mirror was polished till it shone like the sun. "It's beautiful." He breathed. "How did you get it?"

Elrond sighed. "Your mother, err… you're mother was…" He seemed not to know how to word it so started a new sentence. "The weapons sent to you, I sent them."

MWAHAAHAAHAAHAA!!! Actually I'm not that mean.

"You sent them, but the note said…" Harry trailed off, "From your Grandfather." Elrond nodded. "Elladan and Elrohir have the same coloured eyes as her, as my mother." Harry whispered. "They are her brothers."

"Yes Lily was my daughter." Elrond sighed. "You see Harry, Elves are, Immortal. That means that they cannot die from sickness or from old age. We can however, be killed by mortal wound or die from grief. When your mother died it was a great loss for the elves as we are not so atoned to death as mortals."

"Can the Avada Kervada curse kill an elf?"

"No Harry, or is it Elugalen, it can't."

"Than how did my mother die?"

"Protecting you and of grief for James. That is what happens when a Mortal marries an Immortal."

"Then I cannot be killed by the curse either." Harry whispered. "That is why Voldermort couldn't kill me." Harry was shocked. _It's true, I'm Half Elven._ He leaned back in the seat the mirror clutched in his hand and closed his eyes.

Elrond got up and moved across to the other chair in which Harry was sitting. He sat on the edge of the chair and offered a hand to Harry. Harry took it and Elrond pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry leaned his head into Lord Elrond, no his grandfather's shoulder and for the first time since Sirius died he smiled, I mean really smiled. He had family. '_no wonder Elrohir seemed so protective of me! He knew!'_

Harry leaned back and looked Elrond in the eyes. "Grandfather?" He asked.

"Call me Adar, as you are my only grandson and there isn't much point in formality. You were asking?" Elrond chuckled.

"Adar," Harry tested out the word. "Is this what I really look like! I mean no glasses or migetness."

"Yes Len." Elrond laughed. It was good to have an elfling in the family once more.

Just to make the point clear Harry so far will not be in love or going out with anyone as I find it hard to make believable OC's (which Its gonna have to be) and If he fell in love with anyone else (Witch) then we would reach the small problem of him going to have to give up his immortality! Make the point clear!

R!!!!!

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	6. Chapter 6: Runes and a Prank

Mortal yet Immortal

6 - Runes and a Prank

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1539074

Previous Chapter Index Next

Here are a few queries that came up in the reviews, (coincidently from the same person.)

Adar = Father

Ada = Dad

ARDA = MIDDLE EARTH!!!! Not Adar.

Also I _can_ count so Harry technically is 3/8 Elf but as Elrond Chose and Immortal Life there were no mortal 'side effects'. Dan and Ro are full elf as are Lily and Arwen although Elrond is half. (Well In this story anyhow!)

Everything about writing Sindarin I made up to the best of my knowledge! Also I'm not sure, which of Elrond's parents was Human and which was elf so I made that up too. This is a bit of a family chappie, it's not all that soppy but it is nice!

Harry opened his eyes to find he was in the Hall of Fire. He had fallen asleep in front of the fire in the comfy chair, curled up with his arms round his legs and his head was against the back of the chair. He noticed Elrond was sitting at a table beside the window. The sun was beginning its downwards arc showing that it was sometime around lunch. Harry stretched out earning a glance and a smile from Elrond who then went back to reading and scribbling on a peace of parchment. Harry stood up and wandered over to Elrond and peered over his shoulder to see what he was writing.  Elrond pushed the paper to one side allowing Harry a clearer view of what he was writing. Harry screwed up his eyes slightly to try and decipher what was written. Finally he sighed.

"I can't read it." He said defeated. Elrond then shuffled the paper back to where he had it beforehand. Harry stood there for a moment before turning to go do something else. There must have been plenty of places to explore and get lost in Rivendell.

"Don't you want to learn?" Elrond said.

"Aren't you busy?" Harry asked.

"I can make room." Harry looked at the majestic elf and ruler of Rivendell. He wasn't used to people caring about him like that, I mean McGonagall had promised him he would become an Auror in front of 'Umbitch' but here was the most powerful and probably the busiest man, no elf in Rivendell pushing aside time to teach him how to read. Elrond studied the elfling and watched his reaction.

"Yes… I mean don't you have work to do and all."

"I may be old Len but I get bored just easily as the next elf." He reached out and pushed the chair next to him out slightly and Harry came to sit down. Elrond reached over for some more parchment and brought over his quill and ink.

"First thing of writing Sindarin Runes, they are written with an Italic nib. Have you ever used one before?" He asked patiently.

Harry slowly shook his head. 

Elrond smiled and continued the lesson with an utterly devoted Harry.

Over an hour past and Harry was carefully copying out the Sindarin alphabet in the correct layout after he had learned about how to write the runes and such. Elrond was again writing every now and then looking across to Harry's work.

"It will be a while before you can fluently read Sindarin, Elugalen but it is worthwhile in the long run."

"It's the layout," Harry said flatly, "the layout is different from Common tongue."

"Common tongue is… an odd layout 'Len. Many other runic languages are written in this format. Common has those vowels everywhere in the alphabet. There is no pattern. I can remember when Elros and I…"

"Elros?" Harry asked.

Elrond sighed. "You are not the only half elven out there Elugalen. I too am half, although half man not wizard as yourself." He looked distant. "My mother, she was a Human, a mortal, doomed to die, my father, an elf. He chose a mortal life to live with her, as you're mother did for James. There comes a time in the life of a Half Elven when they have to choose, Mortal or Immortal. You see at the moment, you are mortal yet immortal, elven yet human. In the wizarding world you look like you would do as a mortal and here in middle earth, as an immortal. Elros was my twin brother."

"Like Elladan and Elrohir." Harry said.

"Yes like Elladan and Elrohir. I chose an immortal life, as an elf, he chose mortal." Elrond had a finality in his voice that said that he did not want questions.

Harry and Elrond sat quietly in though for a while until Harry suddenly spoke. "I'm going to have to chose aren't I?"  He whispered softly.

Elrond watched him and slowly replied, "Yes, you will."

"If…" He paused in thought thinking whether the question was valid or not. "If I choose Immortal then… can I still go to Hogwarts and you know..." He said gesturing with his hand. "Play Quidditch and things."

"If you choose Immortal then you will loose all mortality, that includes the magic from their world." Harry sighed and looked down. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Think carefully, you do not have to choose now." Elrond said trying to brighten the mood. "Although you will still be able to play Quidditch!" He cheerfully ended.

"I will think carefully. Thank you Adar." [Father] Harry said.

"For what?" Elrond asked.

"For being here and being my Adar." Harry smiled and Elrond pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ion nín." [My son] Elrond replied affectionately. "Why don't we go for a walk round Rivendell?"

Elrond pushed open the door to find Glorfindel on the other side his fair hair dripping and sticking to the side of his face. Harry stifled a laugh and Elrond raised one eyebrow.

"You think it's funny?" Glorfindel said coldly. "Well I'll have you know those… those things you call sons had placed a bucket of water above the door and… well you can see the results. They're complete menaces."

"I am very aware of that Glorfindel and I am truly sorry on their behalf but they have been up to it for the past couple of thousand years."

"Which I know all too well."

"And I don't think they have any intention of giving up."

"Well if there is one thing about them I thank the Valar for its that they are _not_ twin James'. That would kill me."

"James was rather fond of pranks," Elrond mused.

"Yes and his ability in magic didn't help. I give thanks that the twins can't use magic." Elrond Laughed.

"And you wonder why your mother didn't like pranks." Elrond whispered to Harry.

"Well I take my leave and do try to do _something _about those monsters of yours." He swiftly turned and walked briskly in the other direction.

As Harry and Elrond walked through the corridors heading for one of the gardens they heard laughter behind them and saw Elrohir and Elladan almost rolling on the floor laughing.

Elrond turned to look and motioned for Harry to be silent.

"Did you see his face when the bucket of sand fell on his head as he entered the washroom?"

"Yes it was marvellous. I think he now knows the definition of 'Sandy' blond hair!"

"And I'm sure if I were one of you two I would stay out of his way for the next several months." Elrond inserted into their conversation.

"Adar!" Elrohir jumped.

"We didn't know you were there." Elladan said with surprise in his voice.

"Well I am. Do you wish to accompany us?" Elrond hinted. "I'm sure Glorfindel will not be too mad by dinner tonight." Elrond tried to fix them with a stern look but the image of the wet Glorfindel with sand added to his clingy wet hair was too much and he also joined in with the laughing. Harry had been chuckling to himself for a while when he turned around to look up the corridor spotting an angry, wet, sandy Glorfindel.

"If you value you're lives run now." He hissed in the twins' direction with a smile. Elladan and Elrohir turned spotted Glorfindel and ran in the opposite direction closely followed by Glorfindel who was shouting rather vulgar dwarfish curses at them.

"You know that's one thing that always surprises me about Glorfindel." Elrond smiled. "He never runs out of curses."

Harry laughed along with Elrond as they continued out to the gardens. Yes it did feel good to have family.

R Please! There will be a few more chapters set in Rivendell but not many. Also does anyone know what colour venison is? I need that detail for my next chapter. Thanks.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	7. Chapter 7: Dining with Elves

Mortal yet Immortal

7 - Dining with Elves

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1539074

Previous Chapter Index Next

I am a lover of large-scale battles and love the battle of Helms deep and I loved the siege of Minas Tirith and the Battle of the Pelennior Fields. I also want to try and write one into this somehow but I have no Idea yet. You are aware this is an AU right? I'm also addicted to Time Commanders on BBC2. Are any of you addicted to that too? I'm rambling now!

Later on that evening after Glorfindel had had his revenge on the twins, he chased them into Allaine's fruit cupboard incidentally making them squash a lot of the fruit so having the task of having to wash fruit out their hair and pick new stocks for a very angry Allaine, Harry and the twins were talking and laughing in Harry's room.

Harry watched the way the two brothers interacted with each other; it was very similar to the way Fred and George acted.

Harry's mind drifted off to his friends.

'I wonder what they're doing right now. I wonder if they know I'm gone or if they are at the Order HQ.' His mind drifted from his friends to his late Godfather. 'You don't know how much I miss you Sirius. I have family now but they will never replace you. I don't believe I was so stupid as to believe that dream. It's my fault that you died but I guess fate had a hand if there is a fate. Stupid Prophesy!!'

Harry had been silent for a while as he gazed off towards a patch in the wall. Elladan noticed this and gave him a rough poke.

"OW!" Harry yelled more out of surprise than pain.

"What's the Problem Elugalen?" Elladan asked.

"Nothing." Harry said slowly. He desperately wanted to tell His uncles about everything but he didn't want to worry them.

"Tell us some time promise." Elrohir whispered.

"Promise." Harry whispered back.

"Anyway!!!" Elladan said in a loud voice breaking the tension. "Who wants to play chess?"

"No." Elrohir Moaned. "You know you always beat me!!! Its not fair!!!"

"I'd rather not thanks Dan." Harry said promptly. He did not feel like being beat for another time in his life.

"Well if you really feel that way!" Elladan pretended to be in a huff and turned his head away and looked outside. He jumped up suddenly. "Ro! We're late for dinner."

"Why didn't you say something?" Elrohir also exclaimed.

"Adar's Going to kill us." They both said simultaneously looking each other in the eye.

Elrohir grabbed Harry by the shoulder and began dragging him backwards towards the Door. Harry stumbled and fell backwards sprawled across the floor.

"Come on Len we'll be late." Said Elrohir and helped Harry off the ground. The three of them then sprinted through the now empty corridors, skidding round corners and finally reaching a set of doors. They stopped to make themselves presentable and sauntered casually into the Dining Hall. All conversation stopped as Elrond looked up from his conversation with Glorfindel to fix his gaze upon the three latecomers.

"You're late." He observed in a lordly tone.

"Sorry My Lord." Elladan Mumbled

"Sorry My Lord." Elrohir Echoed and Harry only felt the need to repeat it and the three of them had their gaze fixed guiltily upon the stonework on the floor.

"Make sure that it doesn't happen again." He said sternly and waved to the three vacant seats beside him.

"You've been telling them not to do it again for over a millennia My Lord." Glorfindel whispered as everyone began to eat and talk again. Elladan, Elrohir and Harry slipped quietly into the three seats on Elrond's Left side, as Glorfindel was on his right.

Harry gazed along the table. To his amazement he saw that there were many different dishes other than what was served at Hogwarts. There was dark brown coloured meat, which seemed to be the only type of meat served today and lots of fruits, vegetables and nuts. There were also an assortment of salads and potatoes. Harry looked at Elrohir's plate where he had piled up some of the meat and some salad and nuts. He then looked lost among the elves that all knew what to choose to eat.

Elrohir sensing Harry's confusion leaned over.

"The meat is Venison, There was a hunting party came back a couple of days ago so we are eating the meat before it goes off." He supplied. "It's nice." He prompted. "Go on try some! You'll never know until you've tried."

Only then Harry realized that he was in a medieval world. Having to hunt for food rather than buy it at a shop. Also where there was no Magic or Electricity to help, well there probably was some magic but not much.

Harry reached out and used a fork to lift a piece of the meat onto his plate. He then cut a small piece off and placed it in his mouth.

"Mmmmmm" he said, "It really is good." He then reached out and put some more on his place and added a couple of spoonfuls of Salad and some Potatoes.

The meal on the whole was an awful lot healthier that he would have ever dreamed of eating on Earth. Even the Pudding of Fruits only came with some freshly squeezed Fruit juice to pour over the top. There was not a sight of Cake or extra sugar. In actual fact he enjoyed it more. A few week ago, had anyone even suggested a bowl of salad to him at Hogwarts he would have turned up his nose and gone for something else.

Elrond looked across at his grandson. He was laughing and joking with Elladan and Elrohir like he had known them for years. Their Emerald Eyes twinkled Merrily. Elrond almost saw Lily playfully push Elrohir as Harry was protecting his dinner from the younger twin.

Lily, his little flower. When she was little Celebrian used to take her and Arwen out to the gardens and she would pick a lily and tuck it behind Lily's ear and pick a pure white rose and put it behind Arwen's ear; then she would say. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful elfling who one day will grow to be more beautiful than the flower" and to Arwen "A rose of white for the queen of the white city." To this day neither Elrond nor Arwen could answer the riddle that Celebrian left behind.

Celebrian had similar features to her mother, Galadriel. She always carried a smile even if she didn't feel like wearing one. She was the light of those around her. No one could have stayed sad when she was around. She also could see parts of the future, which gave the Lady of the Woods her feared name. Lily and Arwen also carried similar personality traits although they both had part of his argumentative side. Harry seemed to carry the same features as his mother, Grandmother and Great-Grandmother although sometimes he let it slip.

Something was bothering Harry, Elrond could tell. Something that wasn't just a problem it was a worry eating away at his heart. Even if Elrohir and Elladan or any other elf for that matter could not see past the green eyed mask, Elrond could and he didn't like what was behind it.

Good Cliffie eh?

Well we almost know what's happening in the next chapter without me telling!

Also as a response to a review Harry wont be 'choosing' for a while yet!

R Please!

Also to let you know Chapter 10 is written so you should be getting a few more chapters regularly now!!

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	8. Chapter 8: Letters

Mortal yet Immortal

8 - Letters

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1539074

Previous Chapter Index Next

The sun dipped behind the trees and fires were beginning to be lit in grates across the valley. Like beacons each house, if you could call it that, was lit up. Candles and lanterns were also being it along corridors and in some of the larger rooms great torches sat upon the walls burning away merrily.

As Elrond directed Harry back to his room Harry noticed that Rivendell certainly gave a different impression later on at night, more magical. There certainly were lights around but no elf seemed to carry their own personal light. Not one elf he passed held a candle for direction once it got even darker outside.

The two Elves made their way through the last homely house and soon the corridors became more deserted as elves retired to their family's quarters or to friends' chambers. The candles became fewer as they reached a portion of the corridor, like any other, with doors and runes inscribed upon them. Harry looked upon them as Elrond paused while Harry worked out what was written.

He looked around there was 5 doors going off the corridor in this area. On each was an inscription.

'Elrond and Celebrian.' Was on the first door.

"Celebrian?" Harry asked but he saw a pained look cross Elrond's face and as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"She is my wife, and has already crossed to Valinior."

"Oh. What's…?" But Elrond Interrupted.

"Another time Elfling." Elrond said abruptly finishing the conversation.

'Elladan' was on the next door but underneath this one had 'and Elrohir' hastily scratched into the wood. He chuckled.

'Elrohir' was upon the next door but Harry surmised that it was never used.

'Arwen.' Was written on the next door.

"Arwen's your daughter right?" Harry said.

"Yes. She is in Lothlorien with your great grandmother and great grandfather at the moment." Elrond said.

On the last door the word 'Lilieth' was written. Harry stared at it for a while before turning back to Elrond.

"Adar?" He said. "Which room am I staying in?"

"Elrohir said that you could have his room as he hasn't used it in almost 2000 years." Elrond laughed. "Inseparable," he murmered quietly to himself.

"So I was in Ro's room earlier?" Harry said.

"Well technically it's your room now. Come on." Elrond said pushing open the door with Elrohir written upon it.

As soon as Harry got through the door about 5 owls bombarded him, including Hedwig.

Pig was zooming around his head and Harry reached out into the air and caught him like a snitch. Ron's owl was staring up at him through Harry's fingers as if in a cage.

Harry untied the letter from Pig and let him go where he zoomed round Harry's head once and went up to a beam on the ceiling.

Harry removed the letter from each one in turn as Elrond watched this odd interchange.

"Is this the way you usually receive mail?" He asked cautious of the 5 owls now sitting on the rafters.

"Yes." Harry said.

"I still think a messenger on Horseback is more reliable." Elrond said.

Harry laughed and sat down on the end of his bed and sat the bulging letters beside him. "I'll wait till later to open them." He said wishing to be in private to open them.

"Open them now. I will not read over your shoulder but I don't want to leave as I have something important to discuss with you." His tone was serious as he took a chair and sat at the window watching the last remnants of day slip away.

Harry turned his head back from the Lord of Imraldis and lit the candle that sat beside his bed. Currently it would have been the only light source in the room. Harry opened the first letter noticing the untidy scrawl of Ron.

_Harry,_

_What the hell are you doing mate! Running off from you're aunts and uncles like that. We're all pretty sure that death eaters didn't do it, there would have been a struggle and they would not have taken your stuff. Just stay OK mate. I think you'll probably get a long letter from Hermione so I wont go on too much. Just come back to us. If this is about Sirius then it wasn't you're fault._

_Happy Birthday, please reply if you are ok. Please!_

_Ron_

Harry hadn't thought of his disappearance that way. He cautiously put down the letter and picked up the next one. It seemed to be quite bulging in parchment.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER!_

The note began

DO YOU KNOW THE AMMOUNT OF WORRY RON, THE ORDER AND I ARE DOING OVER YOU'RE DISSAPEARANCE. ALL THE SAFETY PRECAUTIONS THAT THEY HAVE PUT UP…

The letter went on like this for some time.

WHAT WOULD SIRIUS THINK! HIS DEATH IS NOT YOUR FAULT. YOU SHOULDN'T RUN AWAY BECAUSE OF IT.

A small tear ran down Harry's cheek.

Harry where ever you are don't do anything stupid and come back soon.

_Hermione._

Elrond looked across from his seat as his grandson read the second letter. A few tears were running down his cheeks. Something had happened, whether it had been between his friends and him or something on a bigger scale he had to know what was tearing at his grandson.

Elrond raised himself from the chair and moved across to the bed and sat down beside his grandson.

"Nae Elugalen." _Alas Elugalen, _"Tell me, what grieves you?"

Harry leaned across to the older Elf and Elrond held Harry in a hug as Harry began to cry. Harry hadn't properly cried for Sirius, as all that seemed to happen was a few tears and a lot of anger.

"Avo 'osto" _Don't Worry, _Elrond said to the weeping elfling.

Harry looked up into Elrond's silver eyes and then he began to tell him about Sirius. How he was sent to Azkaban, escaped, and everything that had happened in his 3rd, 4th and 5th years up until his death just over a month ago.

Elrond listened to Harry spill things out to him. The Dementors, where Harry heard his parents deaths in his head, The Graveyard and the resurrecting of Voldermort, professor Umbridge, the department of Mysteries. He was too young for any of this to have happened to him, yet it had.

Harry finished and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. A few tears still fell from his emerald orbs but they were no longer as painful. Maybe he should have told someone how he felt before now.

Elrond picked up the two letters Harry had already opened and quickly skimmed through them. He then picked up the other three and handed them to Harry who was drying his eyes on his robe. Harry looked up to accept the letters from hid grandfather and…

"Hey you're glowing!" He blurted out.

Elrond looked at his hand and saw it was faintly glowing. "What a surprise, so I am." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"No seriously."

"All elves glow, some more than others." Elrond said to his highly inquisitive grandson.

"Do I glow?" He asked excitedly.

"In this form you do!" Elrond said almost laughing. Elfling mood swings always amused him.

Harry looked at his hand and indeed saw he was glowing a slightly eerie white colour.

"I'll tell you one thing Len." Elrond said. "There are no pair of Elves that glow more than your great grandparents, Galadriel and Celeborn. Of course the fact that they have blond hair does make them seem to glow more." He said lightening the mood.

"How about you read those letters now." Elrond suggested. Harry nodded and looked down upon the rest of his letters.

He received one from Remus saying that Harry was not the only one who dearly missed Sirius. It seemed that the way Remus poured out his grief was to write it down and Harry did receive an awfully long letter. Some of the words were smudged as if they had been hit by water. It seemed that Remus had shed some tears while writing it.

The next letter he received was from Tonks just generally trying to cheer him up and saying that if he left of his own accord, please write back and say so!

The last one was from Dumbledore. It was a typically Dumbledore-ish letter. He "expressed his greatest concerns" for Harry leaving the Dursleys and "wished for Harry to return soon."

Harry was about to go get a quill and ink when a hand stopped him.

"Not tonight, elfling." Elrond said sternly. "You need sleep."

This whole having people care for him and be there all the time was going to take some getting used to. At the Dursleys he would have just written the letters not caring for the time he went to sleep.

Harry turned to the Robes "cupboard" and pulled on a nightshirt and then got into the large bed.

The last thing he heard before falling into slumber was "Losto mae" from Elrond. _Sleep Well._

And for the first time since, well… ages, he slept a dreamless and unhaunted sleep.

_____

It's a bit longer than usual. I hope you like it! So this chapter again is a little fluffy, it is showing how Harry is learning to adjust to life with a real family.

I've seen ROTK! TWICE! YAY!!!! It is so cool. *dances around the room a little bit*

I also got POTC for xmas!!! So I am Hyper! Why do you care anyway! Keep your Eyes peeled. Chapters 9, 10 and 11 coming soon (They are written)

R please!

Namire

Satans Angel Pyro

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	9. Chapter 9: a crude awakening

Mortal yet Immortal

9 - a crude awakening

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1539074

Previous Chapter Index Next

Harry was awake. He had been for a while, just not wanting to get out of the blissfully warm bed. The sun was just beginning to peep over the horizon adding light to the room. Harry rolled over so that the sun would not be in his eyes but alas, its heat fell on his cheek and he sighed. He *was* - whether he liked it or not – going to have to get out of bed sometime soon. He pulled the soft cover over his head to obscure any extra light from getting in.

The bedroom door squeaked open and Harry could clearly hear two sets of feet enter the room, however silent they were intended to be. A hand yanked back the cover and Harry curled into a ball trying to retain some heat. A cold hand was purposefully placed on his partially exposed back where his night tunic had moved away from the trousers he was wearing.

A squeal echoed through the corridors of Rivendell followed by the laughter of Elladan and Elrohir.

Elrond was just finishing combing his hair when Harry squealed. He shook his head and placed the comb on the stand and exited his room and entered the one a few doors down.

"Mîbo ORCH" _Go kiss an Orc_ Harry yelled at Elladan and raised a pillow over his head

"Stop tormenting Elugalen." Elrond said loudly gaining the attention of the three in the room. He almost laughed at the sight before him. Harry had a pillow held in his hands ready to strike Elladan while Elrohir was about to pounce on Harry to 'protect' his twin. "Hmm…" Elrond said surveying the three guilty faces of the twins and Harry. "Interesting…" He said and turned to exit but looked at the three of them once again. "I expect this mess to be cleaned up promptly. Elugalen had his first riding lesson in 30 minutes, after breakfast, and I don't think he should miss it." The twins opened their mouths to say something but Elrond, knowing his sons, answered "Glorfindel will be teaching him every morning after breakfast for an hour or two and then you two will be instructing him in the arts of practical warfare until lunch. After lunch he will come with me where I will teach him history and writing skills as we started yesterday. In the evenings you can have some spare time." He finished seeing the shocked expression on Harry's face.

"So much for a summer Holiday." Harry groaned releasing his hold on the pillow and then putting it back on the top of the bed pulling the covers over the top and straightening it out. Elrond then exited the room and the twins glanced at Harry as he went into the closet.

"You need to put on a tunic and trousers and some boots would be advised." Elladan shouted.

"You also might want to do something with you're hair." Elrohir said laughing as they went to go get ready.

Harry looked at all the clothes in the closet and found a green shirt, which he put a darker green tunic over the top of. He then put on some green leggings and a brown pair of knee length boots. He was about to leave but he saw a pair of leather fingerless gloves he thought might be useful if he didn't want to skin his hands on the handle of a weapon.

As he passed the mirror he saw what Elrohir was talking about. As was characteristic of the elves his hair had not been displaced too much in the night but he had forgotten to take out the half ponytail from yesterday and it was now hanging at an odd angle out of the right side of his head. He just laughed and undid the tie, smoothed out any knots and retied it back where the half ponytail should have been sitting.

Harry stood alone in the corridor, it seemed that Elladan and Elrohir had already gone to breakfast and he was quite alone. He momentarily panicked but then remembered his first few days at Hogwarts. 'The only way I'm going to learn is by doing it myself.' He strode along the corridor looking more confident than he felt trying to remember the way Elrond had brought him from the hall the previous night.

About five minutes later he was standing on a little balcony off the side of a corridor that overlooked most of the valley in which Rivendell dwelled. He sighed. How on Arda had he managed to find himself here?

He saw an elf maiden walk out from a door across one of the lawns and towards a small stream carrying two large jugs. She stopped at the stream and put them down filling first one and then the other.

To the side of the balcony Harry noticed a staircase descending to the stream. He quickly went down the staircase and ran across to the lady.

"Excuse me?" he said to her ad she picked up one of the jugs. "I seem to be a little lost." He said while looking at his feet.

The lady laughed. "I assume you are Lord Elrond's grandson."

Harry looked at her, She was tall as was characteristic of many of the elves and had dark hair as seemed common in Rivendell.   

"Yes I am." He replied shortly afterwards.

"Here." She handed him the large jug. "Don't drop it young one. I head to the hall now with these."

Harry followed her watching where he put his feet, feeling slightly embarrassed as she negotiated stairs and corners easily. She turned around and pushed a door they had approached with her back and stood there while Harry entered.

She gestured for him to put down the jug on a table to the side of the hall and he did so before heading to the head table.

"I was afraid you'd got lost." Elrond said somewhat amused.

"I did." Harry said while he sat and started to put an assortment of fruits and nuts on his plate as seemed customary for breakfast.

"Isn't Sheílan really pretty?" Elrohir said while smiling across at the elf lady who had helped Harry.

Elladan gave him a push. "You know that Sarian is courting her."

"It still doesn't stop me saying she's pretty."

"But Sarian *is* courting her." Elladan said more sternly.

"I love winding you up." Elrohir said laughing.

Soon breakfast was over and Glorfindel came up to Harry. "We'd better get started." He smiled reassuringly. This was the thing Harry was most worried about. He knew that riding a broomstick is no easy task but it's not alive. Hermione said that she had used to ride before Hogwarts but didn't have the time anymore, she had *not* made it sound easy.

"Don't worry young one." Glorfindel smiled as they headed to the stables. He picked out a young mare for Harry and took out his own horse for himself.

"This first rune to riding a horse is…"

During the lesson Harry learned how to efficiently walk and trot for long distances without it being to sore on you're behind. He also started on how to control the horse but let it know you are a friend.

Most of what they had been doing was walking and trotting though the immediately surrounding forests of Rivendell without going too far away. They reached the stables where Elladan and Elrohir were mucking out some of the stalls.

"It was all you're fault that we're doing this." Elladan said accusingly of Elrohir.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Elflings." Glorfindel said.

"We are *not* Elflings."

"You seem to be acting like it." Elladan scowled. "Anyway, aren't you teaching Elugalen now?"

That seemed to put Elladan in a brighter mood. "We'll just go get the stuff. Take him to training grounds will you Glor?"

Glorfindel smiled. "Give me a few minutes and he'll be there."

I am on a roll! I seem to be writing like nothing on earth at the moment

R please.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	10. Chapter 10: sticks and healing

Mortal yet Immortal

10 - sticks and healing

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1539074

Previous Chapter Index Next

Hee! Well I'm going away 4 the weekend so I thought I'd post this b4 I go.

A stick whirred out of seemingly nowhere and Harry held up his short wooden pole, acting as a sword and wood hit wood with a crack. Harry then blocked another blow sent his way by Elladan. His parrying and defence on the whole was quite good, after all when you have the killing curse hurtling at you, you can't do much else but dodge. The twins wanted to start him out on defence as if he had been caught in a "situation" any time soon, then if he was good at defence he might stand a chance. Elladan then unexpectedly whiled his "sword" at Harry's sword arm and Harry, not expecting and attack tried to block it but the "sword" struck Harry's arm making Harry drop the stick.

He bent down and picked up the stick and stood once more ready for an attack.

"Always be aware of your opponent. Unless he had your sword through his heart he is still a potential enemy." Elladan said calmly.

"I know you told me."

The twins seemed to think calm repetition of instructions seemed to work best and used that as a teaching method. Of course learning how to do the moves was a different matter.

Once satisfied with his defence skills Elrohir came to stand behind Harry and leaning over put his hands on the pole just below Harry's. Harry then realized that he still was quite short, even for an elf. Elrohir was constantly talking to Harry instructing him over and over again the different attack techniques.

Harry sighed as he sat at lunch eating the cold meat leftovers from last night. He had several bruises forming where he had been hit and a large one on his right arm where Elladan had hit him. It was starting to sting and Harry tried hard to just ignore it.

"I'm sorry about hitting you so hard." Elladan whispered to him trying not to make their father aware of Harry's slight injury.

"It's alright. It just gives me something to remember my stupidity by."

"We all have our training accidents." Elrohir said. "Be thankful yours is just a bruise. I've had an arrow in the leg and a gash in my shoulder from Elladan before."

Harry shuddered but laughed at Elladan's expression, which clearly said, "I was young and it was an accident"

"It's not as if Elrohir hasn't hurt me before is it Ro?" He said while smirking.

"Err…" Elrohir said. "It looks like Adar wants you Len." Said Elrohir while sighing with relief as he pointed at Elrond as he waved across at Harry.

Harry stood up and carefully pushed the chair behind the table with his left hand and jogged across the hall to Elrond and they walked towards the Library.

Harry's history lesson went rather well. He expected a professor Binns-ish lecture on rebellions and things like that but Elrond decided to choose a particular kingdom or region and teach Harry on the history behind it and present day beliefs and things. Today Elrond decided that Harry might want to learn more about Rivendell.

To Harry's delight Elrond did not want Harry writing any notes but by making things interesting Harry seemed to remember them better. They looked through some books but most of the History of Rivendell came from Elrond himself and what he had seen not what some lecturer had written down decades ago and had been lost in a book by time.

"Do you know that time in Middle Earth passes differently to your Earth Len." Elrond said out of the blue.

"Aren't the days still 24 hours long and there 7 days a week and 52 weeks in a…"

"Yes there are but for every year that passes on Earth then 4 pass here."

Harry stood gaping at Elrond. "So I could stay here for a year and go back and Hogwarts wouldn't have started yet. But that means…"

"That I have not seen my daughter for nigh on 60 years now." Elrond finished.

"That's an awfully long time. But that means if I went away to Hogwarts then I would miss nearly 4 years here." Elrond nodded.

"Because of the time difference, it is hard to be part of both worlds. In a choice there are always good parts and bad parts to each point." He said kindly as Harry began to realize the extent of the choice laid ahead of him.

Harry sighed.

"Do not burden yourself with this choice as of now. Your writing still needs Improving and when we have mastered Sindarin you can move onto learning Quenya. That will be a harder challenge as you are learning that from scratch. Here." He passed a piece of parchment and quill. "Write me out the Sindarin Alphabet and then say the letter after you've written it."

Harry picked up the quill and parchment and then began to slowly recall the runes of Sindarin. He seemed to be screwing up his eyes and gritting his teeth as he wrote.

"Is something wrong Len?" Elrond asked carefully.

Harry sighed. "Nothing." Elrond raised an eyebrow doubting very much that nothing was wrong.

"Would you like to change your answer?"

Harry paused as if thinking and then he said. "Yes. I bruised my arm in practice today." He said reluctantly.

"Let me have a look" Harry rolled up the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing. Elrond held his arm in the same way Madam Ponphry would have.

"Are you a healer?"

Elrond laughed. "Yes I am."

Elrond looked down at Harry's arm. He had a large purpley bruise halfway between his wrist and elbow. Elrond gently touched the bruise and Harry winced.

"You haven't broken it but come close. Your wrist was jarred when you must have dropped the weapon." Elrond then stood up. "Come with me."

Harry followed him to a part of Rivendell that had almost a sterile cleanliness to it.

"Welcome to the houses of healing. Hopefully you wont have to actually stay here too often if at all, although after what you told me last night I think my hope is going awry." He looked at Harry with laughter in his eyes. "Come in here." He beckoned.

Harry entered the room and was told to sit one of the chairs while Elrond went into a cupboard and pulled out a few things. He came and knelt down in front of Harry and put a cream of some sort onto the bruise, it had almost an instant cooling effect. Then he tightly bandaged the whole of the Lower section of Harry's arm while Harry sat patiently watching his grandfather work with deft hands.

"I suggest you don't go to training tomorrow but remember riding. Maybe Glorfindel can take you on a longer ride. I will of course be teaching you in the afternoon."

Harry smiled. He didn't want to be completely out of action for tomorrow. "At least you don't have an arrow in your leg anyway. Glorfindel was petrified of me for weeks after that had happened in him training the twins," Elrond said.

"Why don't we continue our lesson on some of the healing arts since we are here." Elrond suggested kindly as he began to show Harry different herbs and explained where they could be found.

Two chapters written in one day! I'm addicted.

Also…

I was wondering, who would join an MSN group if I started one about LOTR and HP? It probably wont be central around MyI but It can be if you want it to be. Review with ur answers.

Also check out my site!!

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	11. Chapter 11: Going back

Mortal yet Immortal

11 - Going back

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1539074

Previous Chapter Index Next

Over 4 months had passed, only the equivalent of one on Earth. Harry could now ride quite fluently and His skills with a blade and Archery were good, but needed improvements, of course they would come. His Riding and Training was now merged into one as he learned to shoot and use a sword and sometimes a spear whilst on horseback. He was in no way extremely good at shooting anything while on horseback, he missed every time and if it wasn't for the already good dodging skills of the twins and Glorfindel then there would have been some injuries.

He could now read and write Sindarin almost fluently and could speak the basics of Quenya due to only having a few lessons at it. He also no longer got lost and knew his way round most of Rivendell.

Harry had been on a couple of the now frequent hunting trips before winter set in but he knew if he was returning to Earth then he would have to leave soon. There was 3 earth days left before he had to be back at school giving him around 1 with his family, meaning he had just under 4 days.

Currently Harry was sitting on the back of Glorfindel's horse, which was stood stock still, while he tried to hit a target with an arrow. He was getting quite good at sitting on a stationary horse and firing an arrow but as soon as the horse even took one step forward his aim went off and he missed.

"If you think about it this way Ro," Elladan said, "at Least we can take him Oliphant hunting. He's bound to his one of those!"

"That's not very nice." Elrohir replied although he was trying not to laugh.

"Ignore them Elugalen." Glorfindel said. "They are acting even more immature than a baby human and the moment."

"We're…"

"…So…"

"UNLOVED" The twins said alternately while Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a blast of a horn could be heard from the forest.

"There are no hunting parties out at the moment, are there Glor?" Harry asked.

"There's a party arriving from Lothlorien." Glorfindel said. "The lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn travel along with the Lady Arwen."

Elrohir and Elladan visibly paled. "Grandmother and Grandfather are almost here and we are covered in mud from head to toe." Elladan said worriedly.

"What is Grandmother going to say?" Elrohir also was worried. Their grandmother did seem to be a pristine type person and always seemed to chide them when they were Elflings for always being dirty.

"Why don't we 'disappear' until dinner?"

"Yes let's." Replied Elladan. "Coming Len."

Harry looked pleadingly at Glorfindel.

"Fine I'll cover for you but If the Lady Galadriel asks," He paused "its not my fault."

The twins and Harry ran off towards the river to remove a lot of the mud from things like boots and hands and tried to tidy themselves up a little bit before seeing the Lady Galadriel.

The three of them then wandered up to one of the balconies to see the party arrive. One by one golden haired elves spilled into the courtyard that Harry first entered. Elrond stood where he was when Harry first saw him as two mounted elves entered the courtyard side by side. From what Harry could see from here was one of tem was male and one female. They both seemed to have a powerful radiance about them. The lady had very long, even by elvish standards, hair. The man dismounted gracefully and then held a hand to the lady as she almost lightly stepped down from her mount. Behind them was the only dark haired elf in the group, a maiden, talking to another light haired elf maiden. Harry seemed to recognise the dark haired maiden and it startled him of the likeness she had to his mother.

The Lady at the head of the party looked up towards the balcony and waved at the Harry, Elladan and Elrohir.

Elladan sighed. "I guess we'd better go say hello." He pushed himself from the railing they were leaning on and they ventured down into the garden and then on towards the courtyard.

"Greetings My Lady Galadriel." Elrond said in a very formal tone, "My lord Celeborn." He nodded at the two elves that had arrived mounted.

"Come now ion nín." _My son_ * Galadriel said. "Why the formality." She smiled and her smile seemed to light up the whole courtyard.

The whole courtyard broke from the silence as Rivendell elves began to greet their Kin from Lothlorien.

The dark haired maiden ran forward grasping Elrond in a hug. "Adar!" She said and buried her fair face in Elrond's shoulder.

Elladan who had been standing at the side with Elrohir and Harry coughed.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" She said while almost knocking them over with her Hug. "And who is this pile of mud!" She said in a friendly gesture towards Harry.

"Elugalen. Lily's son." Harry waited for a reaction from her, as she looked him up and down.

"Yep definitely part of the family, I mean look at the eyes!" She laughed and swept Harry up in a hug.

"Come with me!" She said happily grabbing Harry by the wrist and dragging him over to Galadriel and Celeborn. "Grandfather, Grandmother," She said gaining their attention. "Meet Elugalen. Lily's son." Harry looked at his great grandparents standing in front of him. They were both dressed in white and silver. He then looked at himself and his mud spattered Appearance.

"Come here." Galadriel announced holding out her arms to Harry. Harry took one of her hands in his and without hesitation Galadriel gave him a hug. When she let go she still seemed clean and not one speck of mud had been transferred from him to her.

Harry had quite lost his tongue and didn't know what to say. How does a person go from having no family to having great grandparents in a period of a few months.

"I think the Warg's got his tongue Elrond." Said Celeborn.

Harry couldn't think of anything else to say and he seemed to really be embarrassing himself.

Many more Lothlorien elves had entered the clearing and some of the ones that had entered earlier were going off with family and friends. Harry excused himself to stop further embarrassment and quickly skirted back round to where the Twins were, they were joined by Arwen who was laughing at something one of them had said.

Harry's last few days on Middle Earth were the Most Memorable. There were several feasts and celebrations due to the arrival of the Lothlorien elves. Harry was currently in his room packing the last few of his belongings. After finding out accidentally that his Magic worked here and there was no recognition of it in the Wizarding World he added a few modifications to his trunk, namely some hidden compartments for his weapons it would be a rather tough situation to find himself in if someone found them.

He had sent word ahead to the Leaky Cauldron that he would need a room until September the first and then sent word to Ron and Hermione that he was going to be there.

He looked outside. 'Almost Sunset, I have to leave soon.' He sighed and shut his trunk and dragged it out into the corridor. He had dressed in some normal muggle clothes and all he needed to do was say goodbye to his relatives.

Elrond was waiting for him, as was Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen.

After a few teary goodbyes he gave Elrond one last Hug and whispered "I'm coming home for Mid-Winter Festivals and don't you forget it!"

He finally had a home and he wondered how Ron and Hermione could leave. He turned round and waved a final goodbye before Elrond cast his incantation and he was gone.

*Elrond Married Galadriel's daughter so I only see it as natural for her to call him son.

And that's the END! *starts crying* but don't Worry! The sequel will be out soon!!!!!!

It's going to be called

Galenistari

Preview…

Harry laughed out loud as a yell escaped from downstairs followed by, a shout. "MUM! FRED AND GEORGE TURNED HERMIONE INTO A CANARY!" This was followed by a very loud tweet and a "You tell tale tit!"

Yep the Weasleys were definitely not a force to contend with.

Watch this space…

Also MSN Group is up, ./agalentree/ (don't ask)

The layout and stuff isn't the best at the moment but I've never worked with a MSN group b4. I've uploaded Mortal yet Immortal to it (Inc. last chapter) or I will have soon anyway. As a new chapter is added to Fanfiction an New chapter will b added to the Group.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


End file.
